Season One minor characters
Minor characters on Community are those that have been featured in brief appearances on the show or on webisodes. The following is a compilation of those characters in Season One. List of minor characters 'A' Abed's Pierce Abed's Troy . }} 'B' Professor Baker Basketball coach BJ Alan Bruder |episode=The Community College Chronicles |occupation=Student |quote=Donde,﻿ está, la biblioteca... |quote source=Debate 109 |text='Alan Bruder' was a Greendale student who was cast as "Abed" in Abed's online short film "The Community College Chronicles". He and the student cast as Troy were filmed by the real Troy and Abed performing the duo's signature "101 Rap". }} 'C' Cafeteria lady Cool study group leader |episode=Investigative Journalism |occupation=student |quote=No way! I'm in the cool study group?! |quote source=Buddy |text=The Cool study group leader was a Greendale student who led the most popular clique on the Greendale campus. Along with Star-Burns and an Asian female they gave Buddy the good news that he was part of their study group now. |trivia=Actors Owen Wilson and Jack Black (Buddy) both starred in a 1999 TV pilot called " " which was written by Community creator Dan Harmon and his longtime collaborator . }} 'E' Ropati Eneki 'F' Sara Flack Food service manager Female Cool Study group member Female Spanish teacher |episode=Investigative Journalism |occupation=actress |quote=Now I know the news of Señor Chang's death over Winter Break was a shock to us all but we should take comfort in the fact he did not suffer when his moped hit the side of that Arby's. |quote source=Female Spanish teacher, Investigative Journalism |text=After Winter Break, the study group's were greeted by a Female Spanish teacher in their Spanish 102 class. After giving them details about Ben Chang's death over the holidays she was interrupted. Chang appeared carrying a radio boombox and explained she was an actress he hired to prank them all. He then unceremoniously told her to leave as he proclaimed to his student he could never die. }} 'G' Gary Greendaeye leader and was shocked when the Irish band arrived. He and his band played the gig anyway performing a cover version of the song "Somewhere Out There". }} Glenda 'H' Officer Hancock program the " ". }} Hilary 'J' Janitor 'L' Lance which got him an enthusiastically positive response. |trivia=Jonathan Rado is a member of the American Indie Rock band "Foxygen" }} Brody Leitz |episode=The 5 As |occupation=Student council president |quote=Hi, I'm student body president Brody Leitz and here at Greendale there are more activities and organizations than you could throw a ...beach ball at! |quote source=The 5 A's |text='Brody Leitz' was a Greendale student who the president of the student body. He appears in the school's promotional videos "The Five A's" interacting with Dean of Admissions Patrick Isakson |trivia=The character of Brody contradicts the Season Two episode "Intro to Political Science" in which Dean Pelton claims student government was abolished 10 years ago. Brody has never appeared on any episode of Community just on the 5 As webisodes. However, the actor has appeared as himself on the show in the Season Six episode "Intro to Recycled Cinema". }} Leo |episode=Communication Studies |occupation=Actor |quote=Sorry I lost my cool. I just quit smoking. |quote source=Leo, Communication Studies |text='Leo' was a child actor Abed hired to play Ben Chang for a series of short films he based on the antics of his Study group. The temperamental thespian didn't take criticism well and threw a tantrum during filming. Abed thought he suffered from delusions of grandeur since he did a commercial. Leo later apologized blaming his actions on him having just quit smoking. Abed told Jeff in confidence that he believed Leo to be the next Asian guy from "Lost". }} 'M' Marketing professor 'P' Andrew Peters Post-ironic Disco Stu ". }} 'R' Randi Kelsey Roberts . }} S Sexy dreadlocks Dioni Snyder Star-Burns son Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters